Heterochromia
by Cross Genesis
Summary: I made you to what they are now, I was the reason why you are called with such name...yet you all wished to go against each other...You are all mine even from the beginning and though we have parted ways...you still belong to me...And I want you back now.


This is one of my first fanfics that is not DGM...I really don't write stories with no gore or angst in it but I guess this could be another exception (I'm making a lot of exceptions now...Wonder why?)

Anyhow...Enjoy

* * *

_…"I will defeat…The Generation of Miracles!"… _

In his eyes, I clearly saw his overflowing excitement and fortitude. I never thought that I would be able to play another athlete like himself, yet he's more determined than I deemed he would be. For the five hours he did nothing but to run on the shore barefooted. Everyday he's running longer distances in a longer period of time. But it was expected from him to get stronger in such a short period of time…but unfortunately, so am I.

From the vast, glass window in my villa that proudly stands on a small cliff that oversees the shore and the horizon, I could clearly see his body's movements and natural reactions with every second that passes; the way that his chest was contracting as his lungs struggled for air, the way his body was beginning to lose its straight form from jogging, the way his hips and legs were starting to fumble on the slick, wet sand and how the beads of his salty sweat were heavily dripping from his forehead. By looks of his weary state, it would be only a matter of time before his body would be completely drained and he might collapse on the beach. Yet his eyes said otherwise, they were still overflowing with immense energy.

Kagami Taiga…I have already checked Satsuki's research about him from their previous fight in the Inter-High games. A first year student in Seirin that studied in America while in Middle School, he learned his aggressive basketball style back in there. But the fact that he learned from the sport's source was not the only thing to be feared about him. His true power and special ability lies on those monstrous jumps of his that would equal the altitude Shintaro's high-arced shots and Atsushi's height. Though they were not enough to defeat Daiki's style of basketball yet I heard that he plans on using them in an aerial battle for this winter if ever they would go against him once again. He was his school's ace despite the fact that he was just a first year since the team's original ace, Kiyoshi Teppei, was hospitalized until the end of the Inter-High, Tetsuya's new light that he so-called nakama that he plans to bring into play against the rest of the Generation of Miracles and the boy who I absolute wish to kill. Not because of his foul attitude towards us members of the Generation or the fact that his abilities equal the abilities of my Generation of Miracles…I wish to spill his blood because of those crimson eyes of his… Those eyes that I once did have as a naïve player back then.

…"Master Akashi"…I saw an unfamiliar reflection of my newest personal butler on the glass window as his young voice resonated over the silent room, he only allowed a small opening on the door enough for his thin body to fit in. Perhaps he was not that experienced being of service to me and my family. He seems very young to be a man fit to have an official occupation, he must be a child of another butler that begged my father to put him into service … "A former team mate of your came to see you"…the door opened fully and behind him was that Horoscope-believing 3-point shooter from my precious team.

I did not turn my gaze to him, it was needless since I could clearly see his face on the glass window with my clearer eye sight, and it was as stern as before... "Bring us some tea"…the butler shakily bowed at my command and immediately left the room with no other word, he must have heard from the other maids in the villa about my unstable case and personality. And by how he reacts while around me, he might have known about my sadistic and suicidal tendencies … "Glad you could visit me here despite your busy schedule with Shutoku…Please sit down, Shintaro"…He slowly walked towards the couch in the middle of the room, not removing his eyes on mine. But he did not sit down; he did not come here to just see me here. Of course he did not just come here to greet me gladly. He needs something from me; he waited for me to say something. I could see it in his emerald eyes.

…Why did you come here?"…I confess that I missed that stoic voice of his. It has been months since I have seen any of them. And I have dearly longed to see them once again…Sadly; they seem to have transferred to schools a bit far from mine.

… "I have missed you and my team"…I straightly looked at his emerald eyes through the glass and his emotions still has not changed. He still wants an answer from me…but that maybe could not be avoided. For what I have done was truly questionable

… "Still playing safe, Seijuro?"…at those words of his, my lips immediately curved into a cruel smile. He's still as straightforward as he was before. He wants no word wasted. They all got stronger, but they never changed. They are still my Generation of Miracles.

… "You are still so cruel, Shintaro"… I have no right to talk about the one being cruel, but they would never know, I would never allow any of them to know the truth. I slowly turned my gaze to him as we both stood still and stared at each other's blank faces. Though my eyes were hidden under my blood-tinted locks that exceeded my brows, I could see the clear and raw emotion that he tried to hide from me, but he could not always wear that hard mask of his that hides his true emotions from the rest of the world, not in front of me at least…Fear. I could undoubtedly see it in his eyes. Even if I was no longer his team captain or his team mate, he still has that great respect and immense fear directed on me and only me.

A knock broke through the silence that we supplied the room. The young lad carefully placed the porcelain china. Of course he was careful; every cup is worth his year's salary. Everything in this house is expensive and it is almost impossible for a mere butler to reimburse it fully. I found myself sitting cross-legged on one of the two velvet couches that were separated by the mahogany table that holds the cups and plates filled with tea and cookies… "Please sit, Shintaro, I have missed our long discussions while in Middle School"…I elegantly picked one teacup from the table. This time, he followed my request and sat down before me, I took a slight sip from the thin edge of the beautifully adorned cup. Our eye contact was still not broken despite the movements we have made. He's still so eager like before… "I recall the first day the team visited our manor in Tokyo. We were drinking this kind of tea, Earl Grey"…I could see that he was so annoyed on the way that I try to avoid the matter that he came here for, but I do wish to discuss that certain topic as well. For everything to be clear to the Generation of Miracles and their school teams, after all, I hate to have the slightest grey area inside and outside the intensified court… "Now that the pleasantries are done…Let us discuss that matter which you came here for"…I placed the cup down and placed my palm on my chin. My eyes directly locked on his once again, yet this time, they were not masked with false joy and emotions. They display my true feelings now.

… "Why did you come here?"…that question once again. I could not help it but to allow a slight smirk on my lips. I turned away from his gaze and slightly turned my head to the window behind me where Taiga still runs on the shore… "Is it because of Kuroko? What is it that you wish to gain?"…

You're still so naïve. That is why I had all of you on the palm of my hands… "It is not that complex actually…and I presume you would strongly agree with me"…I can assure you, only Tetsuya would decline my request because of his childish vision, but all four of you could never say no. Not this time…"I want my Generation of Miracles back"…

* * *

Please review!


End file.
